Talk:God of War III
KRATOS FOR '09! The Demo ) Fire bow Why is Fire bow is listed as weapon, not as magic? From what I've seen it uses the same energy as Helios beam.Erik1310 11:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It should be a item because it does not use the magic meter same with the head Jaywing101 20:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Jaywing101 The god of war 3 page is being practically vandalized Not only vandalized, someone actually locked the God of War 3 page. D: Paokaiwyvern 11:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What the fuck is going on ok we need somebody to clean up this page, cuz there's spanish on it, things are completely out of place, and we've got people deleting information that is needed. This is crazy. Someone fix this please. Lying Memories 06:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Lying Memories This page is disorganized and will somebody get rid of the spanish please. I just went back after somebody put spanish on there in the magic section. AGAIN. So I cleaned it up to the best of my abilities, and i guess i got the magic right. As an edit summary i put "NO FUCKING SPANISH, THIS IS AN ENGLISH WIKI."Lying Memories 00:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) new additions! SPOILERS ! hey people , after seeing the gameplay video of GameTrailers we have to add some new info . 1 ) Minotaurs ( sp ? ) are confirmed ( seen in video ) . 2 ) you gain Hephaestus's Fury ( not sure that's the correct name ) after beating him ( That's magic ) . 3) Cronos / Kronos is now 100% confirmed ( as he is a LEVEL in tha game ) . any other thing ? 13:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) hephaestus's fury is acctuly a weapon and most people call them huphaestus's whip-blades (the real name is not known yet) "Hephaestus'Whips" are actually called Nemesis Whips. and hades hooks are called "Claws of Hades"(real name) they are also weapons 19:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) oh is it a whip actually ? alright ... Is it confirmed that Kratos's brother appears in GOW3 ? who the hell locked the GOW3 page ? there are people who care about this wiki Critias01 16:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont think any things going to change until its unloked Jaywing101 20:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Kratos' Brother How many people wanna see Kratos' Brother in God of War III? I know I sure as hell do. Lying Memories 03:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Lying Memories God of War: Redemption Olympus will fall Not long from now Olympus will fall and "There will be only chaos" and i personaley look forward to it. 05:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why the fuck cant this page have only whats been confirmed Blade of artimis was never confermed and sentho was not ether and many more things why are they all there? 17:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinking myself :| Some people are just writing really random things on this wiki. Paokaiwyvern 11:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) So I guess this means no Artemis in God of War 3? T_T Lying Memories 20:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No, no Artemis ;( sorry dude. Paokaiwyvern 23:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Who the hell locked the God of War 3 page? exactly what the title says... and oh, try watching the IGN, Gamespot, and Xplay reviews of God of War 3, they contain useful info about GoW 3. Paokaiwyvern 12:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Plot can now be expanded. The game is out and someone already finished the game on youtube. The plot can now be expanded upon. Heres the vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9JYYlWTqPU For some reason though you have to subscribe to see parts 6 and up of the walkthrough. As much as i hate to sound like a 4chan troll trying to get subscribers, who ever is update the plot will have to subscribe to the uploader till someone else uploads the walk through on youtube.Saimaroimaru 20:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3rgcBaI4v8 That guy has completely finished the game, and you can watch every part of God of War 3 without subscribing to that guy Paokaiwyvern 08:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can someone fix this page? Could someone delete the four videos right at the top of the page please? EllOhEll 06:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Kratos's Mother In http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0pSOv7wVvE&feature=response_watch you find a letter that describes Kratos's sins. From reading it its a letter written from Kratos's mother and based on what is said hes brother is dead. At 1:48.Saimaroimaru 19:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Since when in God of War has death stopped anyone? I mean, technically, Kratos has died several times already and it didn't stop him, so I doubt it would stop his brother. In fact, I had half expected his brother to be an Underworld boss in III. Ghost Leader 10:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I had hoped... I can't help but feel a bit disappointed that GoW III doesn't pit Kratos against Achilles at any point in the game. Ghost Leader 06:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I cannot imagine it would be worth putting Kratos against Achilles. Since it is easy to kill Achilles (the tendon) I think the giant blades Kratos wields should have no issue in taking his feet off.The Crackman 01:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Expand the page I want to expand the page by putting a aggregate and review score table into it(I know it's on the Wikipedia version of GOW3). Yeah, I know people might just go to some websites to see scores. But it really needs to be included in this page. 04:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) A God of War 4? Fans are CLEARLY asking if a God of War 4 will be coming. They say that the main character is Kratos' brother. Is this true? *Of course not. --'BernardWolf' (talk) :At least not that we know of. Ghost Leader 03:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Now we know it's Ghost of Sparta, and not an additional PS3 game. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I wish SCEA will release some details about future GOW game... (Choong57) 03:03, April 1, 2016 (UTC) God of War III Magic Hei, GOW 3 is very good... in the GOW 3 so many magics its amazing... I like it, one of them is Blades of exile... Glad to hear. Don't forget to sign your posts. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Calliope's Revenge ~Hmm They say that calliope might take revenge on athena can it be true?~ Does Calliope seem like a vengeful person to you? Exactly, I don't think so. Just another rumour. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) hey my friend... can you tell me, where is the Helios shield???? This is the Fifth game in the series not the Sixth The very first thing the wiki artical says about God of War III is that it's the "sixth installment", this is false, for it is the fifth God of War game to come out. Anyone can check this themselves, just check the release date of the games. Ghost of Sparta, is the Sixth installment. Someone should correct the artical. I would myself but it is locked. Enaz909 (talk) 08:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Bosses I like the bosses in the game but I was hoping for battling the strongest beings near the ending like Hades as the boss before Zeus.